


April Fool's

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Group Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scout takes his April Fool's pranks a little too far, the rest of the team decide to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's

It was a beautiful day at Teufort, the kind that inspires a person to wake up with the sunrise and enjoy the fresh morning air. And many of the mercenaries at the RED base did wake up early that day; just not for that reason. They woke up early because a certain brat had set all the clocks ahead, causing their alarms to go off two hours early. Even those who didn't have alarms set were not spared from the cruel joke, as the angry yelling of the others was more than enough to rise even a rather heavy sleeper from his slumber.

Unfortunately, this was to be expected on April Fool's day, the worst day of the year for eight of the nine mercenaries. For several years the mercenaries at RED had endured an unrelenting barrage of pranks on the first of April. The scout had been killed countless times in revenge, but unfortunately, it was never enough to wipe the smug grin off his face after a particularly well-planned prank. Most of them had all but given up trying to prank him back for revenge; the boy was simply impossible to prank! They had tried everything from placing water buckets over his door to altering the contents of his energy drinks, but he was expecting it every time. He claims that after sharing a house with seven older brothers for the better part of his life, he had simply learned all the tricks. 

However, the patience of the mercenaries at RED was easily growing thin; it seemed that with every passing year, the pranks grew in number. By only noon, the soldier was covered in glitter that had been dumped in his helmet, the engineer had found himself brushing his teeth with mayonnaise, the medic had been drenched by a water balloon avalanche from one of the cupboards, and the sniper was growing increasingly suspicious that his coffee had been switched with decaf. 

The mercenaries fumed in silence in the rec room, temporarily free of the Bostonian menace. Watching the heavy smash his head in for covering all his weapons in gift wrap and frilly ribbons was not nearly as satisfying as it should have been, as they all knew he would return with that infuriating expression on his face in only a matter of minutes. In an attempt to calm himself, the spy drew in a long, deep breath, and pulled out his disguise kit for a cigarette or two.

However, upon opening the metal case he was greeted by a kind of cigarettes that he was not expecting; candy ones. The spy said nothing out loud but began to visibly shake with anger, prompting those around him to slowly scoot away. Naturally, as if he had some kind of sixth sense for knowing when and where he was least wanted, the scout made a reappearance. He began bragging about his amazing pranking skills the second he walked into the room, completely undeterred by his recent death. The spy moved to stand up, his intentions likely less than peaceful, but restrained himself when the demo motioned for him to wait. 

Standing up, the demoman calmly walked over to the scout, his hands held innocently behind his back. The scout ignored him, continuing to ramble on until the man suddenly spoke.

"Ay lad, looks like ye dropped somethin' there," he informed the scout casually. There was a few minutes of silence in the room before it was suddenly filled with the scout's obnoxious laughter. 

"You bein' serious, man? You seriously think you can fool me with something like that? A simple made-you-look joke? Ha! C'mon man, I told you. I'm the MASTER of pranks. Like I would ever fall for something like--"

"'S yer pants."

The scout paused for a moment, looking rather confused. "Wha..." Suddenly, he felt the demoman grab his pajama pants and yank them down in one fluid motion. Yet again, the room was filled in silence, as everyone in the room took in the whole event. The demoman had intended to pants the boy in front of everyone, a simple but effective and embarrassing prank. However, he had not been counting on the fact that the scout was currently garbed in lacy, bright red panties. 

As quickly as the room had fallen silent, it was refilled with the raucous sound of eight mercenaries howling with laughter. Seemingly brought back to his senses by the noise, the scout rushed to pull his pants back up around his waist. The act of him bending over to grab the garments spurred on loud wolf-whistling, and if the scout could have blushed any more than he already was, he would have. 

"You wear those while you're at work, too?

"Why don'tcha buy a pretty red dress to match it?"

"Hey look, he's turning the same color as his panties!"

Mortified, the scout covered his face with his hands and tried to flee the scene, only to be roughly yanked back by the arm.

"What's the rush there, laddie? Got somewhere to be?" Demo taunted, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

"Prob'ly wants to go take care of that little... situation he's got there," the engineer pointed out, gesturing between his legs where there was indeed a barely noticeable bulge growing.

"Awh come on!" The scout whined, his voice high pitched with embarrassment. "Can't you guys gimme' a freakin' break here? For Christ's-- Hey did you say "little"? Now wait just a second..."

"I don't know about you boys, but I just don't think he's quite learned his lesson yet," the engineer drawled mischievously. Next to him, the spy nodded.

"I'm afraid I must agree," he purred. "Why don't you bring him over here for us, Demoman?" The scout started to protest at that, but was quickly cut off as he was roughly shoved toward the spy, who wasted no time in pulling the boy over his lap. The runner immediately began fighting back, attempting to elbow and hit the spy, all the while stringing together a continuous flow of expletives. Unaffected, the spy simply grabbed his head, twisting it up to look at him and holding it there until he stopped struggling. 

"I will stop if you tell me to stop," he assured the scout, his voice smooth and condescending. "But I do not think you want me to stop. Am I wrong?" The scout said nothing, simply averting his eyes and clenching his fists.

"That's what I thought," he grinned. Several of the other mercenaries started moving closer, wanting to get a better view of the action. The scout gulped.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get another look at them panties," Sniper teased, causing another wave of laughter. The spy pretended to tut at him in disapproval. 

"Simply no patience," he mused to himself, but fulfilled the sniper's request anyway. The scout shivered as he felt the article slide down his strong legs yet again, leaving him feeling more exposed than he would have if he had been completely naked. 

"Now Scout, you know I will not enjoy doing this," the masked rogue started, ignoring the muttered "yeah fuckin' right" under Scout's breath, "but with this kind of behavior, you simply give me no choice." He squeezed and caressed his ass as he spoke, his touch almost gentle. When he lifted his hand up without warning and brought it back down hard against the scout's rear, the sudden contrast was such a shock that he couldn't stop the high-pitched squeal that came out of his mouth. Many of the mercenaries snickered at him, making him flush bright red anew. 

The spy's gloved hand came down once again, but this time, the scout was prepared. He bit his lip, but otherwise didn't react. However, the spy did not fail to note the still-hardening bulge pressing against his leg as he continued the scout's "punishment." The scout soon found that the spy wasn't actually hitting him particularly hard and started to relax. The soldier, however, wasn't having any of it. He stepped forward, a light dusting of glitter still clinging to his clothes and body; he had gotten the better part of it off, but he probably wasn't going to completely rid himself of the stubborn material without a trip through respawn.

"You call those SPANKINGS? No! Those are LOVE TAPS! THIS IS A SPANKING!" He quickly brought his hand down across the scout's behind, the resulting sound being so loud it made a few of the mercenaries wince. Scout let out a sharp cry at the sudden assault, squirming across the spy's knees as if trying to distance himself from the soldier. Unfortunately for the scout, the soldier had no intentions of stopping and continued to smack his partially exposed bottom at a ruthless pace, the scout lurching forward with every strike.

When the spy finally put a hand out to stop the soldier, Scout's eyes were prickling with tears that were threatening to spill over. 

"Alright, I believe that is enough, Soldier. We are not trying to break him; not yet, at least," he chuckled. To Scout's relief, the spy let him off of his knee. However, upon sitting up and looking around he became all too aware of the hungry looks in the eyes of the other mercenaries. A few were already rubbing at themselves through their clothing. All at once, he realized how painfully hard he was as well. Leaning back, the spy gestured at the boy and said "All yours," and that was all it took for the other mercenaries to begin descending on him. 

The scout gasped as he felt multiple pairs of hands on him, rubbing his legs, caressing his face, tearing off his shirt. There was some mumbled arguments between them over who would get to go first, but their thoughts were pulled away from their bickering upon hearing the needy whine Scout made when Demo's hand brushed against his nipple. The sniper, who had been peppering his neck and collarbone with kisses, pulled back suddenly.

"Don't suppose anyone has any lube on them?" He called out.

"Ja," The medic responded, looking rather pleased with himself for having had the foresight to retrieve some just a few minutes ago. He pulled out a tube and tossed it to the sniper who caught it with ease. 

"'Preciate it!" He grinned in thanks, shoving it in his pocket. He then preceded to grab Scout by his legs and pull him sharply off the couch. The scout made a pained noise in response to his sore bottom making sudden contact with the floor, but the sniper paid it no mind. He simply leaned in to drag his tongue along the scout's inner thigh, making him squirm in response.

"Ey move over, I wanna' go first," the demoman barked, shoving him a little.

"No way mate, I'm the one who's got the lube."

"I'll play ye for it," the demoman challenged, holding out his hands for a rock paper scissors duel.

"Hmm..."

"Hey, shouldn't I get to choose? It's my ass!" the scout interjected. "No" was the unanimous response. Sniper ended up taking the challenge and won best 2 out of 3, earning the right to continue on. He pulled the panties aside, wanting access but not wanting to take them off completely. He took the lube back out and began slicking his fingers up.

"You know, you've been a pain in my arse for several years now. 'S only fair I get to return the favor," the sniper joked, earning a groan and an eye roll from the scout. He was about to say something in response when he felt one of the sniper's digits slipping into him, and all that came out was a strangled grunt. The sniper was eager to fuck his splayed out teammate but forced himself to stretch him out nice and slow, so that he'd be fully prepared. The scout leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at what Sniper was doing, only to have his line of sight interrupted by the large cock that was suddenly being shoved into his face.

"I haven't got all day, private!" The soldier declared loudly, thrusting his hips as if to make sure he had his attention.

"Alright alright, jeez, I--" the scout began, only to find he was no longer able to speak. The soldier took his opened mouth as an opportunity and wasted no time in shoving himself in. The Scout struggled for a moment before remembering to breathe through his nose, but recovered quickly, which was good because the soldier didn't give him much time to adjust before he started thrusting. Scout sucked at the soldier's member to the best of his ability, tracing his tongue along the shaft and earning himself a low, breathy moan in response.

Having been distracted by the soldier, it took him a moment to realize that he no longer had the sniper's long, slender fingers inside of him. He naturally tensed up when he felt the sniper line himself up, but did his best to fight it, forcing his muscles to relax again. The sniper pushed in just a hair faster than he probably should have, and Scout's resulting whine was more from discomfort than pleasure. However, the feeling quickly improved, and he continued to make small noises around the soldier's cock, sending deep vibrations of pleasure through him. 

"Ey, you got two hands! Put 'em to good use!" The demoman called out from beside him, guiding his hand to his erection. Apparently he didn't have the patience to wait for the sniper to finish and decided to settle for a hand job instead. The scout attempted to stroke him, but found it difficult to focus with Soldier fucking his face so ruthlessly. The man became more and more violent as he neared his climax, eventually shoving himself far enough into the scout's throat for him to start gagging. He shoved himself all the way down to the base when he came, completely ignoring the scout who was pounding a fist against his leg in a futile attempt to make him let go.

The scout sputtered and coughed when the soldier finally pulled out, fighting both to not get sick and to refill his lungs with air. 

"What the fuck, man?" He managed after he felt a little less light headed. The soldier grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Take it like a man, cupcake!" he said simply before moving out of the way. Someone cleared their throat next to him, and he realized he had all but forgotten Demoman. 

"Oh right, sorry man," he apologized before quickly getting back to work. The man groaned in appreciation, mumbling soft encouragements as he went. The scout suddenly cried out when he was hit with an overwhelming wave of pleasure, the sniper having hit that perfect spot inside of him. Sniper angled himself to continue pounding into the sensitive area, only to back off when the spy motioned something to him from behind the scout. 

The runner started to whine in protest, but was distracted when the engineer made his way over with his dick out. The engineer paused for a moment, glancing over at the pyro who was quietly rubbing at himself through his clothes in a corner. The engineer motioned him over but the little firebug shook his head, apparently content to take care of himself. The engineer just shrugged and turned back to the scout, who opened his mouth obediently. The Texan groaned as he pushed in, savoring the pleasant heat that quickly enveloped him. 

Behind Engineer, the sniper began to quicken his pace, thrusting into Scout harshly. He suddenly pulled out and came onto the Scout's belly, pumping himself slowly with his hand until the aftershocks wore off. Reluctantly, he stood up, managing to make it over to the couch before collapsing on it in a tired heap. The demoman was not long behind Sniper, as Scout had subconsciously sped his hand up to match the sniper's tempo. Demo bucked up into his hand greedily, climaxing with a long, deep groan. 

It wasn't long before someone was taking Sniper's place between the scout's legs, and he glanced around the engineer to see who it was. The only people still left were Spy, Medic, and...

Fuck. Okay. Heavy was huge, which he had kind of expected. He didn't think he would be able to take him without at least some degree of pain, but he didn't want everyone to KNOW that, or he'd look like a wuss. Instead, he just lifted his hips up to assist him in removing the panties and tried to concentrate on looking like he wasn't terrified. 

Suddenly grabbing him by the hips, the heavy pulled Scout away from the engineer and spun him over so that he was laying on his stomach. He then forced a large hand underneath him and yanked up, forcing him onto his knees. He and the engineer exchanged a subtle smirk before taking their places again. The scout wasn't too keen on being manhandled like that, but he didn't really have a chance to complain before the engineer decided to pick up where he had left off.

When he felt the heavy pressing up against his entrance, he decided he was glad for the new angle. At least it would be harder for someone to see his face if he couldn't keep it from contorting in pain. But when he felt himself being slowly stretched open, it was more than obvious by his body language alone that he wasn't handling it well.

"You alright there, pardner?" The engineer asked, with only a shred of actual sympathy present in his voice. After all, his attention was mainly focused elsewhere. But the heavy had the courtesy to pause and wait for Scout's muffled noise of stubborn consent before continuing to push in further. He stopped again once he was all the way in, waiting for the other to adjust. 

When he started thrusting again he did so slowly, and the Scout had to admit that it wasn't actually as bad as he had thought it would be. He could still feel himself being stretched open just wide enough to hurt, but he decided it was a good kind of pain. Scout had expected the heavy to be careless and rough, but he actually seemed to be pretty experienced at what he was doing, and he made a mental note to seek his company again some other time.

The scout soon found himself pushing his hips back against the heavy eagerly. He was dying for someone to touch him, but it was hard to ask with his mouth stretched around the engineer's cock. He considered trying to do it himself but with the heavy starting to pick up speed and force, he figured that he'd probably be knocked over if he lifted an arm. Giving up, he focused on the man in front of him, his currently goggle-less eyes clenched shut in pleasure. Scout explored the engineer's length with his tongue, seeking out the veins, textures, and sensitive spots. 

The engineer opened his eyes to see the Scout gazing up at him, looking surprisingly innocent all the while getting pounded at both ends by his own teammates. The image was deliciously dirty and it was enough to send the already dangerously close engineer over the edge, throwing his head back as he emptied himself into the Scout. The scout was unprepared but did his best to swallow down the salty mixture without choking or spitting it out.

"Can't... Can't I ever get a little warning around here?" the scout panted when the engineer withdrew from him, a string of saliva lazily clinging to the head of his cock. The engineer just chuckled and walked away, which normally would have made Scout pretty angry, but it was difficult for him to hold a coherent thought with Heavy pounding into him like that. He let his torso fall to the floor but kept his ass raised nice and high for the heavy, his arms getting too tired to hold himself up. He reached under himself in an attempt to finally touch himself, but the heavy grabbed his arm and pinned it down.

"C'mon! What the hell," the scout whined, feeling like he was going to go out of his mind if he didn't get touched soon.

"Not yet," the heavy stated simply. And with that, the heavy was coming, spilling his seed deep inside of the other. Scout whined at the feeling, the wetness inside of him strange but pleasant. When the Heavy finally removed himself the scout pulled himself upright, only to be greeted with the sight of the pyro walking in with his prized flamethrower in tow. 

"The hell's he doin' with that?!" The scout demanded, eyes wide in horror. Did he get off by burning people to death or something? Because there was no way in hell he was going to be a willing part of that.

"I told him to get it!" The soldier declared proudly. 

"What? Why?!?"

"Spy said we are going to fry you up!"

"I said we were going to TIE him up," the spy corrected, his voice a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. He held up a few lengths of rope as if to prove his point. "Why the hell would I say-- Oh, forget it. Pyro, put that down." With a small noise of disappointment the pyromaniac did as he was told, albeit reluctantly. Turning around and rolling his eyes, the spy grabbed Scout and forced him to kneel over the coffee table.

"Bondage, huh? Pretty kinky. Didn't take ya for the type, Spy," Scout grinned as his thighs were tied to the table legs to keep them spread.

"As kinky as this?" The spy asked, plucking the discarded panties from the floor and shoving them in Scout's face. He shut up after that. The spy finished tying his hands behind his back and went to go retrieve the lube from the heavy. The medic approached as he did so, crawling up on the table and offering his dick to the scout. The scout leaned forward and slowly dragged his tongue up the medic's length. The medic sighed as he continued to lap at him, his tongue teasing at his balls, the underside of the head, the slit. 

Scout was so focused on what he was doing that he had all but forgotten about the spy, causing him to jump out of his skin when he felt a hand grasping his ass. The spy snorted at that, but continued on, slowly guiding his newly-lubricated dick into the Scout's awaiting opening. Scout turned around to watch, his eyebrows furrowing with need as he watched the spy's length slowly disappear inside of him. It was small compared to the heavy, of course, but he was content just to be filled again. 

Feeling a hand brush his cheek, the scout turned back around to open his mouth obediently for the impatient Medic. He moaned loudly upon pushing in, completely unafraid to vocalize his pleasure. Every time the Scout brushed a sensitive area he would cry out, which was greatly rewarding for the him, so he did his best to remember those spots and pay as much attention to them as possible. The medic hunched over slightly as he grew close, holding onto the scout's head tightly as he sped up. His climax was unsurprisingly loud, his cries of pleasure filling the room as he bucked his hips erratically into Scout's mouth. He remained on the table for a while after finishing, quietly trying to catch his breath before he eventually returned to the couch.

"Mmm, look at you. You've been working so hard. Such a good boy. Would you like a reward for all your efforts?" the spy offered, his voice low and smooth. Scout moaned when he felt the spy stroke his neglected length, about ready to cry from the sheer relief.

"Oh god yeah, that's so good... I've been waitin' fuckin' forever..." the scout sighed, pressing the side of his face into the table. 

"Oh, I know you have. And I bet you're about ready to burst, hm?" he whispered sweetly into Scout's ear as he sped up both his thrusting and his hand. "I'm sure you're just dying to paint the floor with your seed."

Scout whimpered loudly at his words, feeling himself get closer and closer to release. He was practically there. Just a few more strokes and...

Scout blinked with confusion as he suddenly felt the spy pulling away. A few moments later and he felt a warm, wet heat spreading across his back as Spy finished.

"Hey, what gives?! Either hurry up and get me off or untie me and--"

"I don't think so, Scout," the spy grinned mischievously. There was some quiet snickering around the room, and Scout's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. Spy must have gotten them all in on this when he wasn't paying attention.

"You guys can't just fuckin' leave me here," the scout whined in disbelief.

"Oh, but we can!" The spy insisted, a few of the mercs already leaving. Demo leaned over to smack Scout's ass he passed. "But do not worry. We will be back," Spy promised, pausing for a moment. "When we feel that you have learned your lesson."

"Spy I swear to god I'm gonna' fuckin' kill you." The spy didn't respond to the threat, merely reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette before he remembered. The spy let out a long, tired breath, not believing that he had fallen for the same dumb trick twice in a row. Shaking his head, he turned to leave the room.

"April Fools, Scout."


End file.
